The Lunar Eclipse
by Kiyomiprincess
Summary: It's been months since the war. Aang and the gang have defeated the Fire Lord. Peace has been restored... or has it? Katara has been having reoccurring nightmares about her bloodbending. She's in control of it, isn't she? Follow Katara and the gang as they face a new battle ahead. One no one saw coming. A new enemy no one expected. Will they survive it together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first story to ever be published :') im super duper excited to share this with you guys and cant wait to see the response it gets. Any reviews good or bad is gladly accepted and appreciated. Feel free to help me make it better. Im excited to build relationships with you guys. So this story is gonna be one hell of a ride and ill update as soon as I know people are actually reading this lol. In this story its set about 2 years? After the war… so Aang is 15 and the others go from there. Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! Love always, Kiyomiprincess**

 _ **Ch. 1**_

 _The peaceful night sky was interrupted with a certain Avatar being thrown backwards onto the hard ground. "Katara!" Aang yelled desperately, dragging himself backwards away from the girl he loved, trying to pull her out of her current state of being. Katara looked away from all the scattered bodies around her and glanced over at Aang. Her usual bright astonishing blue eyes now completely black and void of any feeling. She slowly turned and continued walking towards Aang as he lay on the ground defeated._

 _Aang, bleeding out and extremely tired, looked at Katara with hurt and pleading eyes; "Please Katara… you don't have to do this! This isn't you…. please come back to me!". Katara stood still for a moment, staring at the teen whom she had come to love, only right now, she didn't feel anything. With one last raise of her hand she bloodbended the boy up and….._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Katara awoke, screaming violently. Sweat dripping down her face she quickly looked around only to realize she was back in her room in the Ba Sing Se palace where she and the others were currently residing in.

 _It was just a dream... ha… more like a nightmare_. She thought to herself while wiping away the sweat that was trickling down her forehead.

Just as she was about to lay back down, the door to her room came flying open, a half dressed Aang rushing in. "Katara! I heard you scream! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Aang asked running to her bedside, lifting up her arms and checking for any signs of physical harm.

Katara couldn't help but laugh at this, "Aang I'm fine. It was just a nightmare…. but, where were you?" Hurt evident in her eyes, "You said you were going to stay in here tonight".

This was the usual for the loving couple. After Ozai's defeat, Aang and Katara found themselves often rotating rooms to sleep together as it was much more comfortable and safe to be in each other's presence than being apart and constantly worrying for no reason. The rest of the gang had gotten used to this arrangement despite Sokka's initial disagreement, due to the "oogies".

"I thought I heard something outside so I went to check… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone," Aang said slightly disheartened as he went to sit on the other side of the bed. He could have sworn he had heard something that had woken him from his sleep. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl beside him, he had quietly gone outside to check only to hear the normal sounds the night usually brought.

Recently, the Avatar has been very reluctant when it came to leaving Katara's side at night. Not that he didn't think she couldn't handle herself if anything happened but because she had been having all kinds of nightmares for what seemed like every other night these past few weeks.

Katara looked at Aang with relief flooding her eyes, she put a hand over his as they both laid back down. "No, don't be sorry, you're always here for me when I need it... Thank you," She quietly whispered as she leaned in to give him a light kiss on the lips as he gladly returned ever so gently.

Aang being pulled out of his current desire to continue, focused at the main issue at hand.

"Katara… what was the nightmare about?" He asked delicately, not wanting to upset her right after she seemed to have calmed down.

Katara sighed at this. She knew at some point she'd have to tell him if it continued.

For now, she had been telling him the basics of it all, that she had somehow hurt him, her friends, and the people around them. She always managed to leave out the fact that it was caused by blood bending. Afraid to see his reaction and afraid to admit it had stayed in her thoughts after all this time.

"The usual," was her only response. Looking at him with pleading eyes to drop the conversation just for tonight.

Aang looked at her once more before deciding he would ask her more about this another time when she was more comfortable.

"Okay," he said.

Katara looked over at him once more before leaning into his chest and finding a comfortable place for her to rest. "I love you," she reminded him.

Lacing his fingers in hers Aang ran his other hand through her hair until he heard Katara's breathing come to a slow, indicating she had falling back to sleep.

"I love you too Katara… more than anything," Aang spoke softly.

He wished more than anything he could take her pain away. For now, he would just have to continue comforting her until she was actually ready to talk about it. Aang soon joined her for a peaceful sleep, the two lovers wrapped in each other's arms, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

***Singing* Seconnnnndd Chapppterrrr ! hey beautiful ones. Here is the second chapter to Lunar Eclipse. Should I be titling the chapters? Lmao bear with me guys as I try to figure all this out. Hope you guys are having a lovely week. I'm going through a little depressive episode and coping in watching the entire season of Avatar which is inspiring me to write all this. I feel like once I get the hang of it ill start doing more for other shows…. Anyways enough of me rambling, here's the second chappy and please review review review! It's how I know people are reading otherwise I get nervous and check every 2min. lol here we go! Love always -kiyomiprincess**

 **Reviews: Guest- Appa and Momo will make their appearance when the timing sets it up, promise ;)**

 **Ultra Instinct- Yes! thank you here is the update 3**

 **Zenlife27- My heart! thank you for the encouragement**

 *****Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters*****

 **Ch.2**

Aang awoke to the sunlight beaming through the windows of Katara's room. He impulsively stuck his hand out to feel for Katara only to notice she wasn't beside him. Turning his body, he laid face down onto his pillow and bended a small gust of air to shut the curtains. He let out a long groan.

 _She must've gotten up to make breakfast for everyone_ , Aang thought to himself.

He smiled relishing in her heart of gold. Even though they could have chefs around the clock to feed them, Katara refused to accept help on things she could handle herself. She had taken on this motherly instinct since she was a child and had lost her mom in the raid. Aang sat up and went to pull on the shirt that was sitting on the nightstand next to him, ready to see what the day had in store for them.

Meanwhile Katara was in the kitchen opening all kinds of cabinets and drawers with great annoyance. She let out a frustrated sigh and slammed a cabinet shut.

"Careful everyone, the sugar queens on a roll today," Toph yelled out to the rest of the house, a smirk evident on her face.

"Shut up or I won't feed you Toph," Katara replied aggressively. Toph raising both hands in surrender backed away from the angry waterbender. "Yikes," was her only response.

Aang walked down the stairs and directly bee lined for the kitchen. "What's going on guys," Aang said, trying to defuse the situation as quickly as possible. Toph jumped up onto the counter top directly across from the two, before annoyingly replying, "Sugar queen over here is close to another mental breakdown and its not even the afternoon yet".

Aang gave a slight glare at Toph before turning over to Katara, "what's wrong Kat?".

Katara turned away from the cabinets and looked over at Aang calmingly before yelling, "Someone! In this house, didn't pick up the groceries I had specifically tasked him to do, YESTERDAY!". She quickly walked over to the sink before turning it on and bending a stream of water. She bended it towards the top of the stairs before grabbing the ankle of the grocery culprit and dragging him down to the bottom of the stairs.

"You really thought I wasn't gonna notice you hiding at the top of the stairs?!" She asked incredulously.

Sokka glared at her before jumping to his feet. "I wasn't hiding for the record! I was simply listening to the conversation at a safe distance," he replied, rubbing his now aching butt.

Aang decided it would be best to stay out of this argument and airbended himself onto the counter next to Toph who was currently sitting back and watching the show unfold before her in enjoyment.

"Sokka I gave you an entire list of groceries we needed and now we have no breakfast! You went out yesterday too… what were you doing?" she stated angrily as she went to bend the rest of the water that was now on the floor back into the sink.

"I was out in town and I did go with the intention of getting groceries…. But, I got sidetracked," Sokka said, looking anywhere and everywhere besides his upset sister in front of him.

"What could have possibly distracted you?" Katara replied.

Toph lifted her head up at this perfect opportunity, "anything can distract him," she quickly replied before her and Aang busted out into a fit of laughter. At this, Katara although trying to stay upset, couldn't help but laugh along with her friends.

Sokka gave out a snarky laugh before replying, "I was actually sidetracked by a guy selling messenger hawks and before you ask, yes, I did buy one. I wrote a very romantic letter to Suki. She's off training at Kyoshi Island and I'm stuck here with you nincompoops… it's not fair!"

 _At least he got sidetracked for a good reason_ , Katara thought to herself.

"Well never mind that. What's done is done. Now we need to go into town and pick up some groceries so we can at least have lunch," Katara responded, gentler now.

Toph panicked and jumped off the counter at this," Wait we? As in all of us? Why do we all have to suffer because snoozles over here was being all mushy gooshy towards his girlfriend!"

Aang also jumped off the counter before walking over to his girlfriend and putting a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I think that's a great idea! A fresh walk into town together sounds like the perfect idea. You can even try to hustle some people down for lower prices," Aang smiled, knowing that would convince Toph to go.

"Hustling? Say no more," Toph said with a grin before running upstairs to change.

Sokka looked over at the two before sticking his tongue out and turning to go back up the stairs to his room. "I can sense the oogies are gonna start happening, I'm gonna go get ready," Sokka called out over his shoulder before disappearing.

Katara turned around in Aang's arms before hooking her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her.

"What would I ever do without you?" she commented. She was truly grateful he was around to diffuse any situation that would otherwise drive her insane.

As if reading her mind Aang laughed and replied," Go insane before freezing them to the walls". Katara joined him in laughter before giving him a long kiss on the lips. He could never get over this feeling.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready…. Care to join me Avatar Aang?" Katara whispered before backing out of his arms and wiggling her eyebrows as she walked backwards towards the staircase.

Aang's cheeks formed a slight blush before looking at her with mischievous eyes. "I would love to Lady Katara," he said walking to her side.

"Well then… race you up the stairs!" She called out before turning and running as fast as she could.

The avatar laughed at this, enjoying the childlike side they both still held before airbending his way up the stairs.

"No fair!" she yelled to him as he past her. She could stay in this moment forever.

….

 **There it is folks, Ch.2… I had something else planned out for this chapter but I liked the light heartedness in this one. Ill slide It on over to the next chappy. I'm in love on how this is turning out and I have the next chapter already planned out. I know I know, before anyone responds, yes. I did have Aang give Katara the nickname of Kat. I felt like sweetie and all that was a little too much for me. They can do that in private but I figured Aang could at least give Katara a nickname for when they're out in public. Until next time my dudes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chappy. I'm happy everyone is enjoying the story so far. I plan on updating every time I finish the next chapter so I'm always a chapter ahead. I don't want to keep you guys waiting for a chapter because that can be so tedious for the readers. I don't really have anything else to tell you guys, you're all great *cries***

 **Reviews: Stegosaurus1412- I'm so happy you're loving it, makes my heart so full and happy! Love ya!**

 **Zenlife27: I know! Sokka's a goof lol**

 *****Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters*****

 **Ch.3**

After Aang finished feeding Appa and Momo, he went around the house to the front where he waited for the rest of the gang to finish getting ready. He looked up at the sky,

 _It's a perfect day to go into town,_ he thought smiling to himself.

Katara and Toph came bickering out the front door. "Toph, you need to shower. You're completely covered in dirt and you're starting to smell," Katara said while eyeing the blind girl.

"It's the smell of victory Katara, enjoy it," Toph replied grinning with her response.

"I gotta agree with Katara on this one Toph, you're really starting to stink," Sokka replied, joining them at the front and locking the door behind him.

Toph rolled her eyes," oh shut it, I'll take a bath later."

Katara smiled. The only one who could talk any sense into Toph would be Sokka. With this they continued on their way towards the town of Ba Sing Se.

Ooooooooooo

At the entrance of the marketplace, Katara huddled the group together making a game plan.

"Okay guys, we need to make it back home in time for dinner. With that being said, Sokka and Toph, you guys go and grab some meat. Toph, hold the money and don't spend it on any gambling!"

"Why can't I hold the money?" Sokka asked, annoyed.

Aang amusingly replied," Because you spent it on a bird the first time"

Toph began pulling Sokka away towards the meat section, but not before Sokka angrily replied,

"It was a HAWK!"

Katara laughed as she grabbed Aang by the shoulders to get his attention back on her.

"Aang your job is to go grab some vegetables so you can choose what you want and I'll go and grab some fruit," Katara stated.

"Aww I wanted to hang out," Aang complained to his amused girlfriend.

Katara sighed, "Aang I would love to but I really don't want to be out too late and this is the quickest way to get things done."

Aang simply responded with a nod. He knew she didn't like being out late. With a quick peck on the lips the two went their separate ways.

As Katara walked through the market, browsing and picking out the good-looking fruits, she couldn't shake off this uneasy feeling. She felt as though she was being watched. Granted, being the Avatars girlfriend, she did get a lot of attention. Either from jealous girls or from boys who wished they were in the Avatars place. Only this feeling felt different then those other times. Shaking off the thought and blaming it on her paranoia, she kept walking.

While glancing at the apples, Katara couldn't help her attention being turned to a man advertising the little shop he was posted in front of.

"Come one, come all! Don't be shy, come on by! Looking for a good bargain? Come inside and see the great deals we have in store for you!"

Katara couldn't help the curiosity she felt about the little store. It had reminded her of the Pirates and their little ship of treasures except this one wasn't a ship, but instead a tiny little shop. Before realizing what she was doing, she found herself already walking inside. Looking around the shop it had all kinds of antiques and items ranging from each nation. She immediately gravitated towards the waterbending section and looked at all the unique things the store had to offer. Before Katara knew it, time had flown by and she was worried she'd kept the gang waiting for her. She decided it was time to go. As she turned to exit, she bumped into a tall figure. Looking up she saw a man around her age, smiling down at her.

"Sorry about that, I need to watch where I walk. I get distracted too easily," the guy said, rubbing his head and smiling sheepishly.

Katara smiled, "it's okay."

Katara attempted to step around him but was cut off by this stranger yet again. Quickly extending his hand for a shake he replied," I'm Denue, northern water tribe. I can see from your attire you are also water tribe? If that were the case, I'd love to take you out for tea."

"Thank you for the offer but I need to go meet up with my boyfriend. I've been gone too long and I don't want to worry him," Katara awkwardly answered, trying to get away from the situation.

Before he could respond Katara bolted for the exit. The young man watched the waterbender walk away, scowling all the while before disappearing through the back of the store.

Walking to the entrance of the marketplace Katara saw Aang, Toph, and Sokka already there.

"Where were you Katara! We've been waiting for an hour and I'm hungry," Sokka complained.

Katara quickly responded apologetically," I'm sorry, I'm sorry I got sidetracked."

"Let's just head back now, my feet are getting tired," replied a frowning Toph.

Ooooo

"Aang can you set up the plates please? Dinners almost ready," Katara called, removing the stewpot from the fire.

Aang walked up to grab the plates before setting them down onto the table, perfectly spread out for all four of them.

"Dinner!" The waterbender called out to everyone else in the house. In one swift motion Katara bended the stew into all the bowls except Aang's. She separately brought him a bowl of only veggies in the stew.

"Thanks sweetie," Aang said kissing her cheek before settling down into his seat.

The rest of the gang sat down and began eating dinner, chattering and rambling about anything and everything. Most of the talking coming from Sokka, despite Katara's clear disgust in him speaking with is mouth full. A knock on the door interrupted Toph and Sokka's argument on who could defeat a group of thieves the fastest.

Aang stood up smiling. "I'll get it," he said quickly, not wanting to disturb the hilarious argument ensuing in front of him.

Aang opened the door to reveal a fire nation soldier. "A message from the Fire Lord, Avatar Aang," the soldier stated, handing the letter to Aang before bowing and swiftly walking away.

Aang opened the letter while shutting the door behind him. He made it to the dining room table before stopping in his tracks.

Katara could see the concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked keeping her eyes glued on the Avatar.

"It's a letter from Zuko" Aang said, looking up before he continued.

"We have a problem."

 **DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNN. Filler chapters…. I didn't like this one that much, but its done and now we can move forward with the plot. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loves! Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I do have a good reason. I fell down the stairs at my school. When I fell my phone slipped out of my hand and went over a railing and flew down two stories and my screen got shattered. I had all my notes in my phone regarding where this story was going/ what would happen next. So many chapters all gone and that really really sucked (which didn't help me getting back into the motivation of rewriting all of it). Then right after that I caught the flu which really put a downer on my health ): the good news is I feel great now and am able to start uploading again. I'm sorry that you guys had to wait this long and my updates will be more frequent again just bear with me for a little while I get back into the swing of things.**

 **Love you guys! -Kiyomiprincess**

 **Ch. 4**

"Come on guys we have to hurry," an exasperated Aang pleaded.

It had been 2 days since the Gaang had received Zuko's letter. The letter, while not very detailed, explained that the Avatar and friends were needed for an urgent meeting with Zuko. Since receiving the letter, the gang had spent the next few days packing up food, supplies, and clothes for their trip to the Fire Nation.

"Relax." the Avatar's girlfriend replied to him. Aang jumped in surprise not expecting Katara to pop up behind him. With a slight giggle, Katara proceeded to hand him her bag to set on top of Appa. Aang reluctantly took the bag as Toph and Sokka came down the stairs of their home.

"Can someone please tell Snoozles to leave behind the extra garbage he's trying to bring," the little blind girl said, while carrying two of her own bags.

"How do YOU even know what I'm bringing?" Sokka replied squinting at Toph.

"I can literally feel the weight of your stuff on the ground being dragged around," Toph explained.

Katara sighed, "She's right Sokka we can't fit all that stuff on Appa."

"We have no clue what were up against this time. What if it's ninjas or a group of bandits trying to take over the world?!" Sokka stated, attempting to hold onto everything he was carrying behind him.

"We'll be fine Sokka, were 'Team Avatar' after all," Aang replied while patting Sokka on the back.

Sokka smiled at the use of his team name idea. He dropped everything he was carrying and gave out a small sigh of relief. He had no idea how he was gonna get all of it on to Appa anyway. Sokka jumped onto Appa's tail and helped Toph climb up while a certain lemur was clinging onto Toph's clothes, not quite ready to leave. On the other side of the bison, Aang air lifted himself onto Appa's head and held out a hand for Katara to take. Katara looked up smiling, gratefully taking his hand.

"Just like old times!" They heard Sokka yell out in excitement from the back.

Aang smiled petting Appa on the head," Yip yip buddy."

Appa let out a groan before lifting them off the ground and flying off into the sky.

Oooooooooooooooo

"Are we almost there yet? I don't remember it taking this long," Toph complained, frowning.

Katara laughed replying," What's wrong Toph? Gotten used to the boring house life? It's only been a few hours. Its gonna take at least another day before we get there."

"Well can we at least camp out here for the night? No offense to Appa but its not exactly the smoothest ride around," Toph replied, ignoring Appa's offended groan. She desperately wanted to get her feet on the ground and get a good stretch in.

"We can do that. I'm getting kind of tired anyways and Sokka's already passed out," Aang stated, glancing over at Sokka, who was snoring with his sword in hand. Aang grabbed hold of Appa's reigns before leading him down into an open spot in the middle of the forest below them.

 _Greattttt… sleeping outside. Again._

Katara sighed as Aang landed Appa. She hadn't had a nightmare for the past few nights and she was worried sleeping outside would trigger them again.

 _Outside, where anything can happen. Evil spirits, bandits, attacks._ She shook her head.

 _No Katara you can't think like that. I'm with Aang. Heck I'm with Sokka and Toph. Nothing bad is going to happen… everything is going to be okay_.

"Kat? Hey Katara? Are you okay?" Aang said, shaking her shoulders and pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked up only to realize that everyone had already gotten off Appa and started unpacking there sleeping bags.

"Yeah yeah," Katara replied waving him off. _Now is not the time to worry him for something so dumb_ , she thought to herself, jumping off Appa and grabbing her sleeping bag.

Soon enough everyone had their sleeping bags set up and positioned themselves comfortably enough to get some rest. Katara leaned up next to Aang before turning over to her side and attempting to get some sleep.

Oooooooo

" _Katara! Stop! What are you doing? It's me! Sokka! Katara?!" Sokka pleaded drawing his sword before getting bended against a tree. His own sword slowly turning against him. "Katara!" He screamed out one last time._

Ooooooooo

Katara jumped up. It had been another nightmare. Looking around she noticed that she had moved away from Aang in his sleep. It seemed as though everyone was still asleep.

 _Might as well get some water to cool myself down_ , she thought to herself.

She slowly got up and began walking towards the stream nearby. She looked up glancing at the night sky. It was a full moon. Completely lost in her thoughts, before she knew what she was doing, she gently raised her arm and sucked the water out of a nearby tree. She guided the water towards the stream before letting it fall. It felt good to bend during a full moon. Almost like a rush, like she was living in it. Instead of thinking, she was just doing. More curious then before she sat down facing the stream and without looking bended the water behind her from two trees before forcefully throwing the water into the stream. She pulled some water into her belt before taking a sip and laying back.

Katara sighed, _I need to figure out these dreams. I don't want to start worrying the others._

She closed her eyes and continued to enjoy the feeling of the moon. She could have laid there forever if she hadn't heard the noise behind her. She sat up slowly into a sitting position before beginning to turn her head around.

"Aang what-" Before she could finish that sentence a knife went flying past her head, barely missing her face by an inch or two.

 **There you guys go. Again, I'm so sorry for the wait. Also, please be light on any and all criticism for this chapter. It is harder to get back into the swing of things then I originally thought. Next chapter will be up soon! Hope you guys like it so far.**


End file.
